parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1990's Fox film "Home Alone" It appeared on YouTube on December 1, 2015. Cast *Kevin McCallister - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Harry - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Marv - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Kate McCallister - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Old Man Marley - Merlin (The Sword of the Stone; 1963) *Peter McCallister - Shang (Mulan; 1998) *Frank McCallister - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Leslie McCallister - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Sondra McCallister - Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *Tracy McCallister - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) *Buzz McCallister - Cody (The Rescuers: Down Under) *Rod McCallister - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Jeff McCallister - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Brooke McCallister - Tip Tucci (Home) *Megan McCallister - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Linnie McCallister - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Fuller McCallister - Richard Tyler (Animated; The Pagemaster) *Heather McCallister - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Johnny - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Snakes - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Gus Polinski - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) *Gus's friends - Lefou and his friends (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Pizza Boy - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Electric Fixer - Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) *Mitch Murphy - John Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Van Driver - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Electrical Worker - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) *Airport Gate Agent - Sunset Shimmer (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Buzz's Girlfriend - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Flight Attendant - Rarity (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rose - Theresa (Class of the Titans) *Larry - Hans (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Police Officer - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Agent Lady - Odette (Human; The Swan Princess) *Cashier - Courtney (Total Drama) *Herb - Igneous (Spider Riders) *Jimmy - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) *Police officier chases Kevin - Pirates (Peter Pan; 1953) *Georgette McCallister - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Irene - Elsa (Frozen) *Ed - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Kelly - Corona (Spider Riders) *Agent Man - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Elf Woman - Applejack (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chris - Taran (The Black Cauldron) Scenes *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 1 - Main Titles *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 2 - I'm Living Alone *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 3 - Merlin *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 4 - Spilled Milk *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 5 - Everyone In This Family Hates Me *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 6 - Head Counts Don't Always Count *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 7 - I Made My Family Disappear! *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 8 - What Kind of Mother Am I *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 9 - I'm The Man Of The House *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 10 - I Took A Shower *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 11 - Encounter With The Enemy *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 12 - "Rockin Around The Christmas Tree"/At the Airport *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 13 - Everything's Full *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 14 - Help from A Polka King *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 15 - A Message To Santa Somewhere In My Memory *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 16 - The Real Merlin *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 17 - This Is My House-I Have To Defend It! *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 18 - Merry Christmas, Little Fella! *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 19 - "Do You Do Ironing?," Too Hot To Handle *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 20 - Come And Get Me *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 21 - The Slide For Life *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 22 - Outsmarted...And A Welcome Guest *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 23 - Christmas Morning *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 24 - Another Special Reunion *Home Alone (Dragon Rockz Style; 1990) Part 25 - End Titles/Somewhere In My Memory Resrise Movie used: *Home Alone (1990) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Mulan *Mulan II *Big Hero 6 *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Return to Neverland *The Pagemaster *Home *Castle in the Sky *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Sword in the Stone *The Emperor's New Groove *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Incredibles *Tangled *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Swan Princess *Shrek Forever After *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Class of the Titans *The Nutcracker Prince *Total Drama Island *Spider Riders *Quest for Camelot *Frozen *Rise of the Guardians *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Black Cauldron Gallery Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Kevin McCallister Youtubescratch Wiki - Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Harry Terrence.png|Terrence as Marv Mulan in Mulan II.jpg|Mulan as Kate McCallister Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Old Man Marley Shang in Mulan.jpg|Shang as Peter McCallister Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin as Frank McCallister Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine as Leslie McCallister castle in the sky.png|Sheeta as Sondra McCallister Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Tracy McCallister Cody_(1).png|Cody as Buzz McCallister timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-44.5.jpg|Timmy Turner as Rod McCallister Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Jeff McCallister char_131806.jpg|Tip as Brooke McCallister Shanti in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shanti as Megan McCallister TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Linnie McCallister Richard Tyler-0.jpg|Richard Tyler as Fuller McCallister Rapunzel feels worried.jpg|Rapunzel as Heather McCallister Rothbart in The Swan Princess.jpg|Lord Rothbart as Johnny shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-216.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin as Snakes Lloyd_Garmadon_in_The_LEGO_Ninjago_Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Gus Polinski tumblr_inline_ocmoc6k46c1sypkn8_1280_png_cf.jpg|Lefou and his friends as Gus's friends Kronk in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kronk as Pizza Boy The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|Dwarfs as Electric Fixer John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling as Mitch Murphy Bob Parr in The Incredibles 2.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. incredible as Van Driver Doc23.png|Doc as Electrical Worker ThBK7WDYBV.jpg|Sunset Shimmer as Airport Gate Agent Princess Melody.png|Melody as Buzz's Girlfriend Rarity full body EG.png|Human Rarity as Flight Attendant theresa-class-of-the-titans-93.3.jpg|Thressa as Rose Hans (nutcracker prince original form).jpg|Hans as Larry Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Police Officer Princess_Odette_(1).jpg|Odette as Agent Lady Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as Cashier vlcsnap-68144.png|Igneous as Herb Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg|Captain Hook as Jimmy Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates as Police officier chases Kevin Kayley.jpg|Kayley as Georgette McCallister Elsa_Ralph-breaks-internet.jpg|Elsa as Irene Jack-Frost-rise-of-the-guardians-34249232-394-500.jpg|Jack Frost as Ed C930ed2a5f41f87a494ae225703444f8--spider.jpg|Corona as Kelly Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry as Agent Man Applejack ID EG.png|Human Applejack as Elf Woman Taran.jpg|Taran as Chris Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Home Alone Movie Spoofs Category:Home Alone movie-spoofs Category:Home Alone Scenes Category:Home Alone Trailers Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Paramount Pictures Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART